


Sleep is for the beloved

by Moon_Destiny (Dahlia_Moon)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Moon_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drunk groping does not lead to sexytiems. Unfortunately for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is for the beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mcsheplets challenge #85: tired.

So this is how things go between them:

“Rodney…”

“John…”

And John can’t stop touching Rodney, gently stroking his five o’clock shadow, while kissing Rodney like he’s been wanting to all this time and now finally he’s allowed and it’s like this great, triumphant dam opening up inside him. His brain is tripping over itself thinking of what to do first with Rodney. Getting Rodney naked is the first priority, obviously, but then what to do next? There are so many choices and really he wants to do everything and nothing and when did he become so indecisive?

He’s inside his head, pushing Rodney toward his bed, anticipating finally being with Rodney in a physical, sensual way. The kissing itself is good though, he wants to do some more of that so he does.

Rodney smiles warmly at him with this glazed look upon his face and John thinks he’s broken Rodney before they’ve even gotten to doing the good stuff and – god, wouldn’t it suck if that happened right then? John chuckles to himself, placing an endearing, chaste kiss on Rodney’s lips, tasting the beer and chips Rodney had at the party. Rodney’s head flops back onto John’s pillow in an adorable way and John’s heart feels too small for his body; he feels so good right now, he can probably take on a whole army of Wraith and totally win! He can so feel it! Of course that might be the beer talking…

He’s working the buttons on Rodney’s BDUs, while taking a break to kiss Rodney through his shirt and pants and wrists and just really putting his lips anywhere they wanted to go.

A weird noise coming from Rodney interrupts him though.

“Rodney?” John says, kind of worried before crawling back up and finding Rodney uncharacteristically quiet and not…moving. He pokes Rodney gently. And…another snore escapes Rodney.

There’s a moment of silence – a sort of deafening silence on John’s end interrupted by the soft snores coming from Rodney – before John tenses up and just looks at Rodney. Incredulously. Like, really? Really? The man went to sleep on him? Before he even gets his game on?

John resists - barely though - getting up and hitting his head against the wall – repeatedly. He supposes he can’t blame Rodney; the guy was running on seventy two hours of no sleep plus a lot of partying, John can cut him some slack; he’s feeling generous tonight. But as soon as Rodney wakes up in the morning…Oh John will totally make him pay for going to sleep, preferably with a blowjob or a quickie in the shower or both, he’s not fussy.

John thinks the lights off and turns into Rodney in the darkness, putting an arm around Rodney’s waist and tucking in his head under Rodney’s chin. He thinks, “Goodnight, Rodney” and can’t help smiling goofily in the dark. Alright, so his ‘get Rodney drunk and into his bed’ plan might not have worked out how he envisioned but, the way John sees it, there is always the next night.


End file.
